Ashley's Bio
by princessmusabloomix1
Summary: This will have my character's bio and what she's like and all of that stuff but if you read the whole thing. God help you!.


Name: Ashley.

Nice Names: Ash, love, cutie and the wing chun master.

Gender: Female.

Age: 19.

Birthday and Year: July 5th 1985.

Marital Status: Married.

Spouse: 2d.

Skin Tone: Peach.

Hair Color and Hair Length: Ashley has long black hair that stops at her waist and has many hairstyles to go with it too.

As she was living on plastic beach her hair reached her lower shoulders but returned to its original length early at season 19.

Eyes: Ashley has chocolate thin almond-shaped eyes like delicious milk chocolate.

Origin: Ashley was born and raised in North American.

Language: Speaks complete English and can speak Japanese as well.

Blood Type: A Positive.

Height: 5'4.

Weight: 117.

Species: Human.

Parents: Joanna {Mother} Jack {Father, Deceased}.

Siblings: An only child.

Nationality: American.

Friends: 2d, murdoc, noodle, russel, her mother and the fans.

Enemies: One girl in her class hated Ashley because she could teach the other students her martial arts and that made her more popular then herself even though she was the most popular girl in school.

Religion: Atheist.

Past Career: Competing in martial art tournaments.

Career Now: Lead singer in the gorillaz band.

Hobbies: Drawing, playing video games, practicing wing chun and spending time with 2d.

Likes: Singing, apples, music and red roses.

Loves: Video games, 2d, going on tours with the band and making music videos.

Dislikes: Murdoc being mean to her sweet 2d, scary movies and getting hit on by one of the fans.

Loathes: Snakes, snakes and more snakes!.

Fears: Being a bad lover.

Strengths: Can exorcise for long periods of time.

Weakness: Is a big crybaby but also strong inside and outside as well.

Good Qualities: She loves to help others and put her life on the line if need be.

Bad Habits: Her hands get's sweaty almost all of the time.

Turn Ons: Loves to see 2d without a shirt, showing his slightly toned chest.

Turn Offs: Doesn't like a man with chest hair even if they have a little bit.

Normal Talents: Makes a delicious apple pie and chocolate shakes.

Supernatural Powers & Abilities: None.

Temperament: Ashley's funny, caring, helpful, smart, loving, can make friends easily and enemies as well.

Background: Ever since she was a little girl Ashley loved the Chinese martial art wing chun that was created by ng mui and was taught by her mother.

At the age of 5 she competed in fighting tournaments and won every gold medal in the whole world in existence and by the time she turned 16 her fellow classmates wanted her to teach them her techniques.

At her 19th tournament the famous British band the gorillaz were sitting in chairs with the audience and 2d was fascinated by how graceful Ashley was fighting her opponent.

But she didn't know that the most famous band in the world was watching her fight at the time so it was quite a shock for her when 2d approached her in the parking lot.

Besides fighting she also loves to sing as well so she became the lead singer in the band.

Before the fights start Ashley would always pray quietly to god to give her strength and help her to not fail.

She also loves to dance the electric boogaloo in her spare time as well.

Theme Song/Songs: Lilium by Kumiko Noma.

Electric Boogaloo by Ollie and Jerry.

Let It Go by Demi Lovato.

Extra: Ashley's speaking voice is Kristen Bell while her singing voice is done by Britney Spears.

Outfits and Hairstyles

Ashley has thousands of outfits and hairstyles that she uses throughout the series.

Most of her outfits are steam-punk and lolita dresses but on occasion she would wear pants and shorts.

Season 1 Outfits

Normal Attire: The theme of the lolita dress is black and red that goes with the gothic look.

Jacket and skirt are made of a heavy drapy fabric with an intricate embroidery and beadwork pattern.

The jacket is reminiscent of a victorian high collar jacket with a twist.

There is lace on the edge of the sleeves, silk black gloves and the tie is made of silk as well.

A black leather corset with lace is on the top and bottom edges.

The skirt is loose with four panels that connect right at the hip but have extra fabric.

Her boots are leather with suede lace and have dyed fur on the inside, her hair is tied in twin pigtails.

Pajama Attire: Black victoria secret bra with matching panties, Ashley's hair is tied in a elegant bun and she's barefoot.

Swimsuit Attire: Light blue bikini with bunny prints over left breast and buttock.

There are three x's over the bottom front with {Bad Girl} accompanying bunny prints.

A gold necklace, a white sports watch, blue sneakers and her hair is loose.

Photo Shoot Attire 1: A taupe cocktail dress that is made of metallic fabric and mash.

It has a sheer haltered bodice with a high sheer neckline and a high sheer back.

Then around the waist is a belt that has beaded buckle accents and her skirt is pleated.

And finally she has on matching pumps that have bows.

Her jewelry is a silver bracelet with a gold heart dangling off of it.

Wing Chun Attire: White karate gi that's open to show her black lace bra.

Black belt with her name in gold kanji and her hair is in a ponytail and she's barefoot.

Phase One Celebrity Take Down Attire: A soft pink sleeveless hoodie with denim capris that have a khaki cuff on the front and soft pink hiking boots.

Her hair is loose but she has a ruby heart hair clip.

She also wears various other outfits as well with different hairstyles to match.

Band Attire 1: Red and white lolita dress with pink fabric roses that come down the front.

She has green ribbons that act like a belt around her waist and they form a bowtie.

Then she has white ankle socks and black dolly shoes

Her hair is loose and two curled locks form the front of her face.

Season 2 Outfits

Normal Attire: Ashley wears a white, button-up dress, gray jacket and a black waistcoat.

She also has a black top hat with long rabbit ears, white socks and black mary-jane shoes.

She also has black gloves that resemble rabbits claws.

A gold pocket watch on a chain that hangs on her waistcoat and a gray cravat is around her neck that has a gold mercury symbol.

Her hair is loose and she has a very pale pink lipstick on her lips as well.

Pajama Attire: Cream puffy silk nightgown that shows her legs with white slippers and her hair is tied in a low ponytail.

Swimsuit Attire: Pink T-shirt with a light pink shade on the front and a dark pink shade on the sides with a pair of pink bikini bottoms.

Her hair is tied in a high ponytail with a pink silk ribbon and she has on pink high heels and a sun visor on her head.

China Music Tour Attire: A dark red sleeveless cheongsam dress with a gold dragon design printed on the fabric.

The dress has gold trimming on the outside and gold lining in the inside with matching gold high heels.

Her hair is styled in a Buddha bun.

Band Attire 2: Ashley has a white bustier-like one piece with white fur on the top of the chest, matching white fur arm warmers sleeves, white high heeled boots with the same white fur.

White cat ears and tail, her hair is loose in this one.

Season 3 Outfits

Normal Attire: She wears a mint green dress with antique white detachable sleeves and collar that has five buttons.

Cream underskirt that has ruffles and the sleeves has lace and embroidered rose lace.

The dresses edge has ruffles and lace with rose lace.

She has on dark green low platform shoes with matching bow details and ivory knee-high socks with cream rose ornaments.

For the accessories, a mint green hair bow that has an ivory rose in the center of the bow and her hair is loose.

Pajama Attire: Sexy red satin camisole top that has black lacing on the bust with matching red satin shorts that have black lace on the sides.

Her hair is in two short ponytails and on her feet are red open-toe kitty heeled sandals.

Swimsuit Attire: Black, backless halter-top that's made of a shimmering material and yellow strings.

Shimmering green miniskirt with a black belt, white panties and black polka dot sandals, Ashley's hair is loose.

For the accessories on her right wrist is a black bangle and in her hair is a blue hibiscus.

Christmas Attire: A fully lined red velvet dress that has faux fur embellishments on the neckline and hemline, a matching cape and a wide faux-leather belt.

Red Santa hat, matching gloves that have white fur and black boots with fluffy faux-fur.

Her hair is also loose in this outfit.

Band Attire 3: Stonewash denim jeans with a matching jacket, red crop top that has a pink butterfly motif.

Brown high heeled boots and her hair is tied in a high ponytail with a few strands form her face.

Two gold bracelets are on her left wrist while her right wrist has a small silver necklace that's wrapped around it.

Season 4 Outfits

Normal Attire: Short fitted blue jacket with a white lace collar and a white shirt underneath it.

Cropped brown trousers that have big purple silk bows tied around it.

Plain white socks and brown high heeled shoes, her hair is tied in a high ponytail with a dark blue hair bow.

Pajama Attire: Big orange sweater that nearly covers her hands and it stops at her upper thighs.

The sleeves are rolled up just a little bit, she has pink panties with a darker pink satin bow.

Her socks are baby blue and her hair is loose.

Swimsuit Attire: Black brassiere string bikini with black hot pants and a brown leather belt.

Black sneakers that have white star patterns and red laces, on her left wrist is a navy wristband and Ashley's hair is tied in a ponytail-like braid.

Tomorrow Comes Today Music Video Attire: She has on a rayon-satin gold strapless merry widow corset teddy.

Gold satin bunny ears, cotton tail and collar that has a gold bow tie.

Cuffs with matching cuff links, black sheer to waist pantyhose and gold high heeled shoes.

Her hair is tied in a low ponytail with a gold hair ribbon.

G-Sides Attire: She wears a pale tank top, with a green belt with a gold heart on the middle.

She also wears orange capris and a headband.

With it a silver bracelet on her left arm and her shoes are green heels.

Band Attire 4: Egg blue knee-length dress with short puffy sleeves.

The cuffs are white and have hot pink ribbons that are tied in a tiny shape of a bow.

Over her dress is a white pinafore over the top and there is aqua details over it.

Four pink buttons are on the ends of the chest area.

The collar is white with a hot pink bow tie and a dark egg blue bow is tied around her waist.

On the back of the bow is a pink skull clasp that looks like it's made of taffy or a very shiny material.

The lower left side of her apron is the symbol for Jupiter while the right side is the symbol for Neptune and both are egg blue.

The bottom of the skirt has a hot pink ribbon trim detail that wraps around it and underneath is a white lace-scalloped petticoat.

Then she has on a pair of knee-high baby blue boots for footwear, and a pair of hot pink and egg blue stripped stockings.

Ashley's hair is styled in a simple braid and around her neck is a yummy candy necklace that she can eat.

It also has the symbol of mercury in gold.

Season 5 Outfits

Normal Attire: This dress is influenced by steam-punk attire.

It featured a neck-frill like collar, a Waspie waist cincher with a harness attached and leather, buckled fingerless gloves.

She has a pair of black boots with sliver buckles and, a pair of black and white stockings.

The apron is made of brown leather and features the astronomical signs of Saturn and Mercury.

Her necklace is made of a black leather strap and the mercury symbol is made out of dirty bronze metal.

Then the bow is like a normal bow again but the skull was replaced with a green watch that had the appearance of glass and is surrounded by a bronze metal border.

The fairly torn and worn bow is similar to steam-punk bat wings which stuck out on either side of the clock.

Her hair tied in a braid with a brown leather strap that's tied in a bow.

Pajama Attire: Dark blue sleeveless nightgown with black lace on the bust area.

Matching bunny slippers and she has a gold chunky bangle on her right wrist as well.

Her hair is loose with a diamond bunny hair pin.

Swimsuit Attire: Black and white leather racer-back bikini with frontal zip and matching bikini bottoms that also has a frontal zip.

For the accessories, sliver cool sunglasses, white high heels and black nail polish.

Ashley's hair is in a ponytail with a red scrunchy.

1st Date Attire: Turquoise one-shoulder cocktail dress that has sequins and beads on the bodice while the one side of her waistline has flora embellishments.

The skirt is made of tulle and has a wired hemline.

Her hair is styled as a side-swept bun with a heart clip.

For footwear she has on a pair of turquoise high heels with a three inch heel and finally she has rose sky blue earrings that are on both of her ears.

Band Attire 5: A tight-white and orange cheerleading tank top, with white, cinnamon, and orange trim running along the edges.

Her name {Ashley} is written across the front in large bright blue letters with white and orange outlines.

She also wears an orange pleated cheerleading skirt with a white and cinnamon trim on the fringe and hemline.

For footwear she has on solid white high-top athletic shoes that lace up in the front and thick white socks that stop at her calves.

Ashley's hair is up in collar-length twin ponytails that are tied in orange ribbons.

Season 6 Outfits

Normal Attire: An elegant dress that has a central red satin inset decorated with steam-punk hardware and straps.

With black panne accents and a black panne skirt that falls just past her knees.

It also has a shoulder-length cape that's closed with a chain clasp.

Then she has a pair of goggles, lace-fringed glovettes for the arms and black high-heel shoes.

And finally her hair is styled in a fishtail.

Pajama Attire: Red racer back sheer camisole with red low-rider g-string panties.

Finally she has on dark red high heeled sandals with dark red wire flowers and her hair is in two braids.

Swimsuit Attire: A pink halter neck side-tie bikini that has white polka-dots on it and matching high heeled sandals.

Her hair is in a half-up do, and then she has on a marble bangle and a straw hat.

Feel Good Inc Music Video Attire: White dress with a red logo on the back.

A side-less skirt and red trim that includes matching arm-guards, skin guards, gold wristbands and white pull-on sleeves.

White stockings and around her neck is a red choker with a red ruby that has a white teardrop hanging off of it.

Around her waist is a pink satin ribbon belt with twin sharp stain-less steel blades attached to it.

Her hair is styled in a ponytail that's held in place by a blue hair ribbon.

Japan Music Video Tour Attire: She wears a beautiful silk yellow kimono with lovely birds and flowers with a deep red obi that has pretty floral and lozenge flowers on it.

She also wears light brown zori sandals with white tabi socks and her hair is in a beautiful up-do that's on the left side of her head and to complete it, a fake jeweled red rose that has white pearls hanging off of it.

Band Attire 6: White t-shirt that has a big red lipstick stain on it.

Black studded belt, diamond zigzag jeans and black pointed high heeled boots.

She also has on a pink leather spiked cuff bracelet on her left wrist while she has a black one on her right wrist.

Her hair is styled in very high pigtails.

Season 7 Outfits

Normal Attire: This dress is based on deep blue colors, mythological creatures such as mermaids and sirens as well as oranges based on corals.

The bodice appears to be composed scales; the bust itself is shaped like seashells.

The skirt is reminiscent of a jellyfish's body.

There are patterns along the dress that glows in the dark, based on bioluminescent deep sea creatures.

The apron is in a seashell shape and has the astronomical signs of Luna and Neptune embroidered on it.

Her gold mercury necklace is tied around with blue coral.

The skull has become the skull of an angler fish.

The main difference is that the filament that sprouted from the top of the fish's head, which is normally on the chin is extremely elongated to an abnormal size.

The bow is replaced with a large white thick whisker that is present on either side of the fish's head.

For footwear she has a pair of blue ballet flats but her stockings aren't present in this outfit and Ashley's hair is loose.

Pajama Attire: Magenta baby doll top with lace magenta panties.

She has a shiny purple headband and a pair of purple wedges for footwear.

Swimsuit Attire: A black and white bead halter bikini and black bikini bottoms.

The bottoms have bead decoration on them as well.

For the accessories, a black low profile cap, red butterfly hair clip and blue common sunglasses.

Ashley's hair tied in a ponytail with a black hair bow and she's barefoot.

The Gorillaz Album Interview Attire: A blue and white jacket with a white shirt underneath.

Red tartan skirt that stops at the upper-thigh with black stockings.

For the footwear a pair of white high heeled sandals.

Her hair is loose but she does have a small butterfly hair clip in her hair.

Band Attire 7: This dress is influenced by a maid.

A black knee-length dress that has white polka-dots all over it except for the small puffy sleeves.

The skull clasp is pure white and the bow is black with white polka-dots.

Underneath the dress is a white lace-scalloped petticoat and she also has white gloves that reach almost all the way up her shoulders.

Her boots remain black and her gold mercury necklace is silver instead and Ashley's hair is loose.

Season 8 Outfits

Normal Attire: This dress is a simple one that consents of a yellow knee-length dress with small puffy sleeves.

Over the dress is a white pinafore that has pockets on the apron with aquamarine trim.

The skull clasp is the same torn and worn one but the bow is an aquamarine color with matching tights.

For the footwear, her boots are the same black color with sliver buckles.

Pajama Attire: She wears an olive silk sleep dress that has string antique white roses and dark green leaves.

Olive shorts and a pair of green high heels, she also has a shiny headband in her hair with her bangs parted to the left side.

She also has two rose diamond chunky bangles on her right wrist.

Swimsuit Attire: She wears a light blue heart-print bikini with frills around the waistband and down the cleavage line.

Her hair is styled in low pigtails with light pink heart-shaped bows that have diamond detailing.

She also wears pink sneakers that lace up in the front without socks and two gold pearl stud earrings.

2nd Date Attire: Ashley's date outfit is a dark red dress with ruffles and cap sleeves.

Her hair is loose and she also wears matching red boots with navy blue trim.

She also wears a silver bracelet with a sapphire teardrop gem hanging off of it and matching sapphire teardrop earrings.

Band Attire 8: She wears a shiny metallic aquamarine one-piece with a pair of tight bright orange shorts visible below the base.

It has a low back while narrow straps loop around the neck and the front plunges down to show off a fair amount of her cleavage.

The garment has white, gold and teal stars dispersed across it.

{Ashley} is written diagonally across the front in bright red letters with white and dark blue outlines.

And a bronze-colored shooting star in her left hip.

The bottom few inches is a shiny white color with divides in it.

She wears pure white knee-high boots with zips running up the sides and have large aquamarine wedge heels.

She also wears a pale metallic blue and white choker with a gold brooch fixed to it.

Long gold segmented earrings hang down from her ears and her hair is styled in long ponytails held by blue star-shaped hair ties.

Season 9 Outfits

Normal Attire: She wears a black knee-length dress with short puffy sleeves, worn with a white pinafore over the top.

Black knee-high boots with a pair of black and white stripped stockings.

Her gold mercury pendant is hanging on a sliver chain around her neck and the pockets of the apron have the astronomical signs of Eris and Jupiter sewn on them.

The bow has a skull clasped around the tie; the eyes appear to be glowing a white color that makes it seem alive.

It was attached to a fairly firm ribbon around Ashley's waist.

The ribbon has weird black symbols on it but its unknown what these symbols mean or even if there real.

The skull itself is very long in shape and a dark gray color that appears to decay mildly in certain areas.

The color of the skull stands out from the bow because it's slightly whiter then the skull.

Her hair is tied in a high ponytail that's held with a black hair bow and she also has black nail polish.

Pajama Attire: She wears a boysenberry tank-top with matching shorts that have gold stars on the sides.

Her shoes are salmon ballet flats and with a silver ankle bracelet on her right ankle.

Ashley's hair is tied in a ponytail with a few strands forming her face complete with a bronze star hair clip.

Swimsuit Attire: She wears a top and the partly visible bottom is shiny silver, with dark red edges and straps.

The straps of the bikini top tie around her neck and behind her back.

Most of the bottom aside from the straps is covered by a pair of dark cut-off jeans and silver high-heeled sandals.

Her hair is in two pigtails with plum diamond-shaped hair clips and she also wears two white pearl earrings.

Rock The House Music Video Attire: From top to bottom, Ashley's hair is pulled up in twin pigtails that are curled and are tied up with a pair of blue hair bands.

Ash wears a choker around her neck with her usual gold mercury pendant hanging from it.

She wears a white dress shirt, the hem is rolled up and the front is tied into a knot that exposes her cleavage.

The sleeves are rolled up past her elbows and she has black fingerless gloves with metal-studded wristbands in black and with a larger red wrist strap-style wristband on her left arm.

And a black square-studded wristband on her right arm.

She also wears pleated light brown/orange tartan skirt, with intersecting grids of white, black and red lines running along it with light pink panties underneath.

Also with a large red leather belt around her waist that has metal studs and grommets.

The ensemble is rounded out with a pair of white knee-high stiletto-heeled boots.

Band Attire 9: Same as above.

Season 10 Outfits

Normal Attire: From top to bottom, Ashley wears a deep red choker with gold edging that resembles a uniform collar and an oval aquamarine stone fixed to the front of it.

Gold straps lead from the choker to gold epaulettes over her shoulders.

She wears a deep red top with gold piping along the edges and white ruffles lining the bottom.

The top comes up just high enough to cover her breasts, but splits wide in the middle to show off her cleavage and a white and pale blue/green rose is fixed to the left side.

She wears a pair of form-fitting pristine white breaches, tucked into a dark gray/purple over-the-knee heeled boots.

The boots appear to be made of leather and have a thorned vine design encircling the length of them down to the ankles.

Finally she also wears shiny white elbow-length gloves and her hair is tied in a side ponytail but most of it is loose.

Pajama Attire: Ashley's pajamas are solid white in color.

The top has frilly lace running along the edge of the front and narrow over-the-shoulder straps that fasten in the back.

She also wears matching panties that have the same frilly lace running along the top edges.

Her hair is loose and she's barefoot as well.

Swimsuit Attire: A simple two-piece bikini that's white with varying red spots.

The top is tied around her neck and back while the bottom piece is tied above her hips on either side.

She also wears a pink ribbon bracelet on her left wrist, white nail polish and orange sunglasses.

Demon Days Album Interview Attire: Ashley wears a pink mini-dress with the bottom puffing out and ending in frills under a pale blue and navy blue striped collar shirt.

With the last few buttons buttoned and over that is a royal purple jacket with a pink stripe across her chest.

She also has her gold mercury pendant but with a navy blue chain that holds it up and purple, light purple and white stripped over-the-knee socks.

Her shoes are navy blue ankle-strap heels.

Her hair is loose while her bangs are parted to the right side and decorated with a navy blue headband that has a bow on the right side.

Band Attire 10: Light pink bikini top that has jewels on the top of the cups and a dark green jacket is underneath it that's open.

Green pants that have dark green swirls on it and matching green sneakers.

Season 11 Outfits

Normal Attire: She wears a two piece dress that has slip-on sleeves.

The sleeves have lovely gold buttons on straps.

The over-piece has scallops lined with ruffles; the back has buttoned straps with two gold chains hanging; tied with ribbon corset-style at the front with gold embroidery designs are on two sides at the front.

She wears a white dress that has a layer of ruffles with rose venise lace and another type of venise lace.

Her shoes are black ankle platform heeled shoes with silver buckle straps.

Her hair is tied in a high ponytail that's held by a black satin ribbon.

Pajama Attire: Ashley wears an aqua bra and panties with white polka-dot print and black straps that hold the bra together and ribbon accessories.

She has her hair up in a messy bun but most of it is loose and her shoes are aqua sandals.

Swimsuit Attire: She wears a dark blue Japanese swimsuit and writes her name in kenji on the name tag that's across chest.

She also wears a pair of dark blue high heeled sandals and her hair is tied in a ponytail with a blue hair bow.

Dare Music Video Attire: A blue midriff top with dark blue trim and pale yellow sleeves with blue jeans that have gold stars on the bottom of the legs.

Her shoes are yellow wedge-sandals and Ashley's hair is loose in this outfit.

Band Attire 11: Ashley wears a steam-punk style cabaret jacket with satin lapels and zip closer.

The jacket also has brass studs on it.

She wears a black gothic boat neck shirt that has a lonely dark angel sitting on a swing; the sleeves are beautifully ruffled and are slightly see-through.

With that she wears a gothic black short skirt that has pyramid studs on the sides and black high heels.

Season 12 Outfits

Normal Attire: Ashley's dress is influenced by the punk Lolita styles. It consists of five parts; a sweater, a blouse, jump skirt, a skirt and finally a petticoat.

The black cropped sweater has buckles at the sleeves and three openings at the front.

The holes have disintegrated lacings and a torn look.

Underneath the sweater is a plain white collared-blouse that's hidden.

The jump-skirt is bluish-blackish tartan and has buckles for easy adjustment and has suspenders holding it over the shoulders.

Her skirt is black with lace trim and has white pearl details.

With that she also wears a pair of black knee high boots that lace-up in the front have a cute black satin bow design on them and also with a pair of white knee socks.

Her hair is styled in lovely curly pigtails.

She also wears a gothic silver microphone pendant with a gold banner that has the carved words {Let's rock and roll} on it with a silver chain.

In an edition to the pendant Ashley also wears a gothic silver-tone skull wrist strap on her right wrist.

Pajama Attire: She wears a Champaign lace full-cup bra with matching panties and ribbon accessories.

Her hair is tied in a low ponytail with a white hair bow.

And her shoes are white kitty-heeled sandals.

Swimsuit Attire: Ashley wears a halter-neck tankini that has a blue and purple flower print on it, with a blue denim mini-skirt that has {Juicy girl} written on the lower left corner of the skirt.

Her hair is tied in a low ponytail that's held up by a green scrunchy.

She also wears a pink baseball cap and orange sneakers for footwear.

Canada Winter CD Autograph Signing Attire: Ashley wears a dark red velvet lolita dress with white fuzzy fur around it and a gold chain belt that reach's her lower legs.

There are faint gold designs on the dress and when anyone gets close to it, it looks like swirls with leaves.

The sleeves are long dark red velvet and have small white fur at the cuffs, the sleeves also have the same faint gold swirls and leave designs.

The bodice has a red rose in the center and a small round ruby is on the bottom of it.

Her hair is tied in two pigtail braids with very small purple satin bows that seem to be invisible when seen from far away but they can clearly be seen when anyone gets up close.

Band Attire 12: She has on a light green long sleeved top with a pink cropped top over it that has a gold cog wheel on the front.

She wears navy blue denim capris with a gold pocket watch chain hanging off across her hips.

Her shoes are dark pink, lace up boots and her hair is loose.

Season 13 Outfits

Normal Attire: Ashley wears a blue knee-length dress with short puffy sleeves, that's worn with a white pinafore over the top.

For footwear she has a pair of knee-high black boots with black and white striped stockings.

Then she has her normal gold Mercury pendant but this time it's on a rose gold chain around her neck.

The pockets of the apron have the astronomical signs of Eris and Jupiter on them.

A white fairly firm ribbon is around Ashley's waist and is in the shape of a bow with a skull clasped around the tie.

The skull itself was very long in shape and is a cream color that appeared to decay mildly in certain areas.

While the cream of the skull matches the ribbon itself but on the dress it appeared to be a whiter color and her hair is loose.

Pajama Attire: She wears pink short slip nightgown with flower prints and a white thong.

Her shoes are pink wedges and her hair is tied in a low ponytail.

Swimsuit Attire: A white soft top with lace patterns and a white color scheme skirt.

For the accessories, she wears blue sunglasses and a purple anemone in her hair while her hair is loose.

3rd Date Attire: Ashley wears a lavender dragging-dress with the front of her legs showing with ruffles along the top, hot pink trimming on the end.

A baby blue ruffled knee-length layer under it, and also sports no straps/sleeves.

Her shoes are purple heels with straps up to her ankles and gold beads on the highest strap.

She also wears a emerald necklace around her neck, a purple chest-belt made of straps with sapphire gems around it.

On her left wrist are several gold bangles and on her right wrist is another gold bangle.

Her hair is tied in a simple side braid.

Clint eastwood Music Video Attire: Ashley wears a one shoulder dress that is composed entirely of mangled flesh, with teeth at the front of the skirt.

She does not have any footwear, instead her legs and feet are seeped in blood.

Her gold Mercury pendant is replaced by a piece of meat, twisted into the shape of the symbol.

Just above her right breast, there is a large eye with the pupil and iris in the shape of a heart.

The bow and skull is replaced with an eye and two tentacles tied in a bow-shape manner.

Her irises are white and her hair is loose but it's slightly messy.

Band Attire 13: Same as above.

Season 14 Outfits

Normal Attire: This dress is influenced by a rose queen.

The bodice and underskirt are a light pink fabric that's trimmed with white and red roses, lace, pearls and ribbons.

The bustle and train are supposed to be a sheer dark pink fabric; it's fastened with more roses on the back.

Also she has on white sock garters, white gloves, and a red neck corset.

Her hair is curly and she has a beautiful red bow hairpin that has white lace with gold beads.

Finally for footwear a pair of shiny red bows strap-flat lolita shoes.

Pajama Attire: Ashley's pajamas are more like clothes then actual pjs but if it's comfy.

She wears a white tank-top that has blue-lining with dark blue denim hot pants.

Her hair is in pigtail buns and she's barefoot.

Swimsuit Attire: Red and black snake skin halter neck bikini top and shorts with black hemlines and latticework down the cleavage with a black mini skirt and belt.

For the accessories, she wears a red bangle on her right wrist and brown chic sunglasses with a cute hat.

Her hair is tied in a high ponytail with her bangs parted to the side and she's barefoot.

New York Music Tour Attire: This dress is again influenced by steam-punk.

From the top, a white button-up collared blouse that has three round gold buttons and has white short puffy sleeves with scalloped lace trim with a brown bow tie attached to the neck.

A chocolate short corset that has dark brown lace in the front and white scalloped trim on either side.

Then she also wears a short auburn sleeveless blazer that has three gold round buttons and there are two round buttons on the top of the fancy collar.

There is a red pocket on her left breast and inside are little things like a tiny, tiny magnifying glass.

The corset has a gold chain attached to it with three gold keys hanging from the right side but its unknown if it was made that way or there was something else behind it.

The skirt is a pale lion color that has brown trim on the bottom and has decorations of cogs and a gold chain.

Underneath the skirt is a white scalloped petticoat.

She also wears white spats with three gold round buttons and her hair is tied in twin ponytails.

Photo Shoot Attire 2: A short dark red cocktail dress with a lacey floral pattern around the neckline.

With black strap high heel shoes, a red choker, white nails and her hair is tied in a side ponytail.

Band Attire 14: She has a cropped burnt orange and red shirt with black writing that says {MUSIC PLAY} in black letters.

She has a gold skirt with a yellow belt overtop light indigo pants and red knee-high boots.

Her hair is pulled back with a purple sparkly headband.

Season 15 Outfits

Normal Attire: This dress is a very dark, dirty and rustic look even for Ashley but it doesn't matter to her.

She wears dark burnt orange knee-length dress that looks like to be made of a leathery type of materiel, worn with a dirty dark brown pinafore over the top.

There are dried blood stains on the pinafore like she slashed someone up.

Ashley wears a pair of knee-high field drab boots and a pair of orange and black striped stockings.

Her gold Mercury pendant is now a rusty color instead of the normal color and the chain is very dirty.

The pockets of the apron have the astronomical signs of Eris and Jupiter in red sewn on them.

The dress has a dirty dark brown fairly firm fitting ribbon tied around her waist into a bow in the back and there is a dark gold skull clasped to it.

The skull's eyes are glowing red to give an appearance to make it seem alive.

Pajama Attire: An orange island theme t-shirt and blue panties that has white lace and a blue bow.

Her hair is tied in a ponytail with a orange hair bow and she's barefoot.

Swimsuit Attire: She wears a dark blue to light blue halter bikini with silver specks.

With matching high heeled sandals and she also wears a pink star fish hair clip in her that's loose.

Dirty Harry Music Video Attire: Woodland green camouflage trousers and light top.

Woodland green camouflage jacket with a black tactical jacket and she has on dark brown combat boots.

Her hair is in a ponytail held in place by a red hair tie.

It's amazing that she can move in this outfit let alone run in because it's so heavy and huge but she can.

Fuse Interview: She wears a long velvet and chiffon dress.

The front of the dress has a lovely wine colored, flower design front panel that has fourteen satin ribbon laced eyelets.

It changes lower down to a layer of velvet covered by another layer of chiffon.

The arms are also chiffon with ruffles around the shoulders.

For the footwear a pair of leather chunky heeled boots that have corset style ribbon lacing.

The boots have five steel buckles down the front and red and black lace designs down the sides.

To complete the outfit she has a ring that is similar to antique metal in appearance and features metal accents but it also has a striking feature of multi-layered gears that rest just beneath the face of the ring.

Watch gears rest just beneath the surface interlocked with one another.

She also wears a pair of gray octopus earrings that have eight tentacles hanging beneath its round head and body

Finally her hair is tied in a loose braid ponytail.

Band Attire 15: She wears a dark blue t-shirt under a cropped lilac shirt with several rips.

She also has a silver necklace and a layered lilac skirt with black trim and gold chains.

On her feet are light purple and white sneakers with hot pink laces and blue socks.

Her hair is in twin pigtails and she has two gold heart earrings.

Season 16 Outfits

Normal Attire: She wears a brown dress with a full gathered skirt and two large cargo pockets on the front of the skirt.

Each pocket has a tab closure with a bronze gear.

The sides of the waist have a decorative strap with bronze gears.

It buttons up in the front with brass military style buttons and has shoulder straps with gears.

Underneath the dress is a light tan shirt top and sleeves.

She also wears a pair of light tan knee-high socks with knee-high brown leather boots that lace up in the front.

The boots are decorated with flame buckles and machine rivets.

Then she wears a pendant that is relatively unassuming in design, featuring only a simple antique brass setting, which holds the infernal eye. Wreathed in crimson flames, the lidless eye seems to burn underneath its glass prison, while a vertical pupil of infinite shadow gazes out coldly into the world.

Finally to complete the whole outfit her hair is tied in curly twin pigtails.

Pajama Attire: Ashley wears a white bra and panties with blue lining and red bow decorations.

She also wears a pair of white flat heeled sandals and her hair is tied in twin braids.

Swimsuit Attire: A shimmering purple and blue halter neck bikini with purple hemlines and flower print.

She's barefoot and her hair is loose but has a blue morning glory in her hair.

4th Date Attire: Ashley wears a neon orange empire cocktail dress that's made of chiffon.

It has a strapless fitted bodice with a sweetheart neckline and a low cut back.

The bodice and back also have lovely jewel beading.

To go with the dress she has on two gold diamond stud earrings and a gold thin necklace.

Her hair is in a fishtail braid as well.

Slowboat to Hades Attire: She wears an orange and green long sleeved top with a hot pink miniskirt.

With it she wears a white headband with blue cat-like ears and blue boots with kitty heels.

Her hair is tied up in two ponytails held by pink ribbons.

She also wears other outfits as well

Band Attire 16: She wears a back dip v-neck strap top that has a white rose with a blood spatter on it.

She also wears black leggings with studs on them and black high heels.

Her hair is tied in pigtails with silver highlights.

Season 17 Outfits

Normal Attire: Being trapped on plastic beach has taken its toll on the lead singer.

Ashley looks just as tatty and dirty as her outfit.

Her skin is sickly pale, her cheeks are more gaunt, her hair is cut short past her lower shoulders and it's messy, as it has not been washed or brushed recently and her pale chocolate eyes make her look tired or that she has been crying.

The dress makes Ashley insignificant and the use of dull colors draw attention away from her.

It appears worn and dirty, as she is unable to have them washed properly.

She wears a striped black and white long-sleeved shirt and a black skirt.

She wears a tattered white pinafore over the top of them, which bears a checkered border.

Her stockings and shoes are black, and her shoes have silver square buckles.

The skull clasp is replaced by a tied bow that looks fairly more tattered and beaten.

But even with these many flaws 2d still thinks that Ashley is the most prettiest sight that he ever seen.

Pajama Attire: A pink t-shirt with a big white heart printed on it and a pink thong.

Her hair is in a short braid and tied in at the end with a blue satin hair ribbon.

Swimsuit Attire: None.

Plastic Beach Album Interview: Ashley wears a vintage 1980's sailor dress that has adorable mega-puff sleeves and an oversize portrait collar.

It has a navy blue and white nautical stripes design with a full miniskirt and poofy tulle-trimmed lining.

She also wears black mary-jane shoes with white knee socks and her hair is loose.

To complete the whole outfit she wears key necklace.

Smaller gears run along the key's shaft, while the bit is classic in its shape, featuring a square head and blocked teeth, as well as a small double-gear design on its side.

It has a faded yellow brass finish as well.

Broken Music Video Attire: This is influenced by a caterpillar going into its stage as a butterfly.

The caterpillar is a strapless that looks like the green, spiral-patterned, segmented body of a caterpillar with four small bug legs sticking out from the midriff, with white fur around the waist and bust.

She wears long black and white striped tights with a black back-curl at the toes.

Accessories include dark green gloves with fur trim, a small red fez, and two long curled antennae's.

Red and black butterfly wings appear on her back and Ashley's gold mercury pendant is silver instead that's tied to a choker made of white fur.

Her hair is loose in this outfit.

On Melancholy Hill Music Video Attire: Ashley wears a blue tank top with blue and red stripes on the shoulders with gold rope on the straps and on the chest with red shorts and a blue belt.

Her shoes are pale yellow wedges with blue straps.

She also wears a gold rope bracelet with a gray anchor, a white and blue cap.

Her hair is loose.

Band Attire 17: Same as above.

Season 17 Outfits

Normal Attire: This outfit is also in flounced by the steam-punk world.

She wears an army green sleeveless collared vest with six dark corkscrew buttons.

Underneath it is a plain white off the shoulder blouse with white sleeves that stop at about her elbows.

Slightly green-brown trousers that have gold studs over it and they have a small gold studded pocket on the right hip.

The trousers also have black suspenders that form an {X} shape behind her back.

She also wears black high heeled boots that have small silver cog buttons and they go up to her calves.

To complete the outfit she wears a brown top hat that has a pair of goggles, real clock gears and parts as well as a brown peacock feather.

Pajama Attire: She wears a white ruffled empire waist night gown that has lovely ruffled sleeves.

With it she wears white slippers and her hair is tied in a low ponytail.

Swimsuit Attire: A blue and white halter neck tankini with a wave pattern and dark blue strings.

She wears blue flower kitty-heeled sandals and her hair is tied in a high ponytail with a pink star-fish hair band.

Russia Music Video Tour Attire: She has a pink tunic with darker pink cuffs and a purple shawl overtop with mint green trim.

She also has a mint green cap with purple trim and matching gloves with blue rose decorations.

She has a purple belt and green leggings, and her boots are purple with fluffy pink leg warmers.

Her hair is in a ponytail with an orange satin hair ribbon.

5th Date Attire: Ashley wears a blue one shoulder dress that has a jewel accent and all over ruching.

The dress reaches about her mid-thighs and gives her a lovely shape.

With it she has a pair of blue high heels that has diamond straps and her hair is styled in a ponytail-like braid.

Band Attire 18: A red corset with blue denim jeans that is hold up by a light brown belt.

Black leather jacket with diamond studded cuffs and brown leather low-heeled boots.

Her hair is loose in this one.

Season 18 Outfits

Normal Attire: She wears a dark blue bolero with lace and frills, Victorian era pattern with decorations, all tied with a lacy bow.

With a white sleeved Victorian shirt and card symbol buttons.

A black leather corset with a gold pocket watch and white pearl strings.

A Dark blue asymmetric velvet skirt that's arranged with a darker blue bow which creates a vivid contrast between light and shadows.

Black tapes and blue curly tapes, with silver metal crown.

Frilled and lacy petticoat with wonderland fantasy print; a deck of cards, a weird clock, a black pawn and a checkered chessboard motif.

She also wears a pair of white cotton socks with weird light yellow clock prints on them and dark blue garters with darker blue bows.

That's the same material of the bow on her skirt and they have white lace and blue tulles.

The left sock has a white pawn and a spade card pendant.

The right sock has a black pawn and a heart card pendant.

Then she has a pair of black platform heels with silver heart-shaped buckles.

Finally for the accessories; A bright black cylinder hat with white lacy frills on the top, dark blue pearl surrounded by other dark blue smaller pearls in the center of the frills.

A dark blue bow with a silver metal crown and a double string of pearls with cross pendant.

Blue-violet tulle frill behind the bow and a dark black lace strip near the border of the hat.

Her hair is loose in this one also.

Pajama Attire: Her pajamas consist of a light pink t-shirt with white lace sleeves and green shorts that have pink lace on the bottom.

Her hair is tied in a fishtail braid and has on a pair of lime green sandals.

Swimsuit Attire: A black halter neck and g-string bikini, with shiny silver hand prints on the cups.

Her hair is loose with a blue dolphin barrette on the right side and she's barefoot.

The Fall Album Interview Attire: The outfit has six parts to it the overall, matching jacket, hat, spats and shirt with a bow.

The overalls have buttons in the front and in the back with a zipper at the side.

There is lace at the legs and around the bust area.

The jacket has two pockets and buttons in the front with contrast seams also in the front and in the back.

The sleeves elbow has patches and underneath is a plain blouse with hidden buttons and a stand-up collar.

With a wide bow that can be tied in the front.

The spats have lacing on the sides and straps to put around the shoes.

Finally the cap also has lace trim and her hair is loose.

Her shoes are taupe mary-jane shoes.

Revolving Doors Music Video Attire: Ashley's revolving doors outfit is a pale blue dress with a red heart belt.

She wears a red tie on her neck and a headband.

She also wears pale blue arm wear and her hair is loose.

Her shoes are pale blue high heels.

South America Music Video Tour Attire: Her outfit is a pale midriff top and a pale ruffled skirt with a pink ribbon around her waist, purple gloves and a headband with a yellow headband.

She also wears metallic colored shoes with a pink gem on the middle.

MTV Cribs Attire: She wears a jean jacket with a black shirt underneath, jeans and dark brown shoes.

Her hair is in a braid as well.

Band Attire 19: Ashley's band outfit is a dark blue plaid skirt with a dark blue shirt with a light blue off-shoulder shirt layered on top.

She wears light pink leggings under a navy and cyan plaid skirt, with silver chains, and light pink and black low-heeled ballet flats.

She has a silver bracelet with a gold rose on her right arm and a matching ankle bracelet on her left leg.

Her hair remains loose.

Season 19 Outfits

Normal Attire: She wears a pearl gray one-piece classic and victorian lolita dress.

The dress has lace on the bodice, as well as two rows of pin tucks and frill in the middle.

Lace and trim are also on the hems with pin tucks in the middle of the skirt.

A beautiful brooch is attached to the front and underneath the skirt is a white petticoat.

The sleeves can be removed but she's chooses not to, they are made of white gauze as well as the scarf.

The collar of the bodice appears to be a sailor-style collar.

Her hair is curly and she has a blue bonnet headdress with lovely delicate embroidery.

Finally she has on a pair of blue low heeled platform shoes.

Pajama Attire: She wears a dark pink camisole with light green latticework exposing the midriff and has white lace along the cups.

With a matching G-string that has white and green lace around the top of the leg area.

Her hair is in a high ponytail and she's barefoot.

Swimsuit Attire: She has on a blue and white bikini with blue strings, white beads and heart-shaped loops.

With it she also wears white high heeled sandals and purple sunglasses.

Her hair is tied in a fishtail braid.

Fall United Kingdom Autograph CD Signing Attire: She wears a white top with purple trim and a purple bow on her chest with pink sports.

She also wears a purple, polka-dotted scarf, rose gold and silver bracelets, with a purple bow in her hair.

Her hair is tied in twin pigtails and her shoes are purple boots.

Amarillo Music Video Attire: Ashley's amarillo's outfit consists of a white midriff business shirt with a collar, a navy blue hemline and a navy tie.

A navy, lavender pinstripe miniskirt with a magenta belt and gold chain and gold buttons.

Her shoes are navy lace-up ankle boots with thigh-length magenta

Band Attire 20: She wears a dark red shirt that has a light red skull on it, and a purple skirt.

She also wears netted tights, dark purple boots and red wrist bands.

Her hair is in pigtails.

Ashley's Bedroom In Kong Studio's

Her bedroom is on the opposite side to 2d's bedroom and it's decorated with gears, cog wheels, clocks, clock faces and everything has copper, golds, browns, blacks.

Anything that has to do with steam-punk she's got it.

Her bathroom is the same with copper pipes and a lovely shower with a matching sink as well.

Her bed has pictures of globes, black pawns and white pawns as well, and she also has a mu ren zhuang aka wooden dummy to hone her skills and train harder.

Well I hope that this gives you some insight about my character Ashley and what's she's like!. ^-^


End file.
